The present invention relates to novel oxazine ether derivative compounds, to compositions containing them, to methods of using the compounds or compositions to control the growth of undesired vegetation and novel intermediates for their preparation.
Rheinheimer et al., EP-A-334,120 discloses herbicidal isoxazolines of the formula: ##STR2##